Promotional cards
Promotional cards (or promo cards) are cards for collectible card games that are released individually, both to promote some other product to players of the game and to promote the game to readers who encounter it through the other medium. Both Jyhad/Vampire: The Eternal Struggle and Rage received a number of promo cards over the course of their publication. Most of these promo cards were included with hobby gaming magazines like InQuest Gamer, although some were made available for participating in tournaments, for pre-ordering cases of booster packs, for subscribing to the official Garou Nation Fan Club, or as mail-in offers for buying licensed fiction. A handful of promo cards were included as part of a normal card set but were released as promo cards as a teaser prior to the full set's release, or were later reprinted as part of another card set. Card list Jyhad/V:TES :1996: * Dan Murdock (mail-in promo for the novel On a Darkling Plain) * Mariana Gilbert (mail-in promo for the novel House of Secrets) :2001: * The Baron (also included in the Bloodlines set) * Fatima al-Faqadi (also included in the Assamites starter deck for the Final Nights set) * Hesha Ruhadze (also included in the Setites starter deck for the Final Nights set) * Sascha Vykos, The Angel of Caine (also included in the Tzimisce starter deck for the Sabbat War set) :2002: * Eye of Hazimel * Lucita (also included in the Lasombra starter deck for the Sabbat War set) * Marcus Vitel (also included in the Camarilla Edition set, the Anarchs starter deck for the Kindred Most Wanted set, and the Blood Shadowed Court boxed set) * The Meddling of Semsith * Wind Dance :2003: * Lambach (Advanced) * Legion * Selena (also included in the Black Hand set) * Xaviar (also included in the Kindred Most Wanted set) :2004: * Anthelios, The Red Star * Barbaro Lucchese * The Erciyes Fragments * Hannibal (Advanced) * Jessica (also included in the Toreador antitribu starter deck for the Black Hand set) * Port Authority * Prophecies of Gehenna * Yong-Sun, Harmonist (previously printed in the Sabbat set; reprinted to promote the Advanced version that appeared in the Black Hand set) :2005: * Alan Sovereign (Advanced) * Angelo * Echo (also included in the Alastors starter deck for the Kindred Most Wanted set) * Genina, The Red Poet * Helena (Advanced) * Nergal * Retribution * Spontaneous Power :2006: * Botched Move * Call the Wild Hunt * Crematorium * Duality (also included in the Tzimisce starter deck for the Third Edition set) * Ensemble * Gran Madre di Dio, Italy * Kisha Bhimji (was originally meant to be included in the Legacies of Blood set, but was omitted due to a misprint) * Reverend Adams * Victor Pelletier * Wall Street Night, Financial Newspaper * Waxen Poetica * White Lily (also included in the Malkavian antitribu starter deck for the Third Edition set) :2007: * Argent Baton * Kestrelle Hayes (also included in the Keepers of Tradition set) :2008: * Cloak of the Abalone * Convergence * Flames of Insurrection * House of Sorrow * Kaymakli Fragment * Lay Low * Nergal (Advanced) * Path of the Void * Public Enemy * Reliquary: Shango Remains * Sound of a Breaking Oath * Subdued by the Blood * Treaty of Laibach * Two Wrongs * Walks-With-Might :2009: * Abactor * Codex of the Edenic Groundskeepers * Crusade: Aragon * The Fourth Cycle * Imperator * Inceptor * The Marrakesh Codex * Menele (Advanced) * Rogue * Rubicon * Salt of Thoth * SchreckNET * Yazid Tamari (Advanced) :2010: * Claudio Severino * Guide and Mentor * Karsh (Advanced) * Infamous Insurgent * Lilith's Blessing Rage * A Bus Full of People * Arkady * Battle Fervor * Bryony McLeod * Eye of Luna * Get Medieval * Glass Elemental * Kinfolk Shaman * Morozhki * Nemesis * Plaintive Jaggling * Pumpkin Man * Pure Breeding * Quest of Spirit * Rite: Victory Party * Scourging the Wyrm * Shadow Walker * Sower of Thunder * Stand Like a Fool * Syntax * Umbral Quest * Wanchese's Bow * War of Attrition * Wolfhome Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:Rage